


Немного виски в горячей воде

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), snusmoomrik



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан по читательской заявке: Дорогая команда! А додайте, пжлст, просто горячих и флаффных джейтушных потрахушек))) и будет совсем уж хорошо, если добавите футфетиш. Кто сверху неважно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного виски в горячей воде

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Немного виски в горячей воде"

По-настоящему оценить прелесть джакузи с горячей водой можно лишь промозглыми ванкуверскими выходными. Правда, Джаред занимает гораздо больше половины места, и его худые длинные ноги берут Дженсена в тиски. При желании Джаред может запросто засунуть большие пальцы ног Дженсену в подмышки, и Дженсен показательно недовольно бурчит, устраиваясь напротив. На самом деле его беспокоит не километраж ног Джареда, а сильно потянутая на съёмках лодыжка. Джаред прекрасно это знает. Стоит Дженсену с длинным выдохом откинуться головой на бортик, как он осторожно берёт его за щиколотку и легонько тянет на себя:  
  
— Полечим-ка тебя немного.  
  
Дженсен несколько секунд сопротивляется для вида и якобы нехотя позволяет Джареду устроить свою повреждённую ногу у него на груди. Это часть образа, то, что почти нельзя вытравить, и, насколько бы недовольным Дженсен не казался, внутри у него все тает от избытка тепла.  
  
Джаред прикрывает глаза и прячет довольную улыбку. Его пальцы нежно скользят по стопе, пока не поднимаясь выше. Джаред мягко разминает едва заметный отёк, то и дело поглядывая на Дженсена. Тот некоторое время делает вид, что всё происходящее к нему не относится, что это не он сидит с Джаредом в пушистой пене и поднимающихся со дна щекотных пузырьках, и что это вовсе не у него болит нога, и что руки Джареда прикасаются совершенно не к нему. Сдаётся он где-то на второй минуте — шумно выдыхает и слегка подаётся вперёд. Это становится сигналом — пальцы Джареда перемещаются к щиколотке, аккуратно и ритмично мнут лодыжку, и, чем выше они поднимаются, тем громче дышит Дженсен. Тёплая вода и мягкая, честная, заслуженная лень исподволь делают своё дело.  
  
Ощущения так приятны, что Дженсен постанывает в голос; он не сразу понимает, что к его стопе прикасаются уже не пальцы, а... губы и язык Джареда. Дженсен тут же попадает в силки его взгляда, и перед глазами расплывается размеренное мелькание влажного языка. Возбуждение толкает в грудь, разгорается изнутри; Дженсен чувствует, как вспыхивают щёки и уши, мгновенно пересыхает в горле. Не лучший способ — утолять эту сухость виски, но единственно доступный сейчас. Бутылка едва не выскальзывает из пальцев, но теперь горло и рот горят от алкоголя, а ещё можно дышать и наблюдать, как Джаред посасывает пальцы, просовывает между ними язык, как лижет щиколотку, ведёт губами вверх по лодыжке, задевая потемневшие мокрые волоски. Выглядит он совершенно невинным и полностью поглощенным своим занятием.  
  
Больше незачем притворяться, Дженсен просто подтягивает Джареда к себе и расталкивает его ноги ладонью. Джаред подчиняется — подается вперед и сползает в воду перед ним с закрытыми глазами; у него мокрые ресницы, красные пятна на скулах и смешно торчит острый кончик носа. Дженсен на мгновение отмечает, как его волосы неровной тёмной короной обрамляют лицо, расплываясь в бурлящей воде; но дальше он думает только о том, что у Джареда гладко выбрит анус и снаружи видна тонкая цепочка анальных бус. Вот тебе и пять лишних минут в душевой кабинке.  
  
Он всё ещё думает об этом, когда суёт в розовый, распаренный, безволосый анус пальцы. Джаред ахает и закидывает одну ногу на бортик, выплёскивая на пол воду. Дженсен проталкивает пальцы дальше, встречая скользость и твёрдость бус, пытается протиснуться ещё, но только глубже забивает их внутрь. Джаред не кричит, но вздыхает судорожно, и Дженсен, почти не примериваясь, одним рывком выдёргивает из него бусы, подцепив за свисающий хлястик. Пять круглых прозрачных бусин размером с перепелиное яйцо. Он гасит вопль Джареда поцелуем в колено, снова раскрывает пальцами — оттягивает тугие края, скользит по влажным горячим стенкам изнутри, устраивает на себе поудобнее, и вдавливает член, приподняв бёдра. Всё так лениво и сладко — Дженсен ебёт, не торопясь, входит по самые яйца и тянет назад, выходя полностью. Он приподнимается и чуть мнёт в руке тяжёлую гладкую мошонку, и внимательно смотрит, как, входя, член вгоняет в анус воду.  
  
Дженсен придерживает Джареда одной рукой — остальное делает вода, и свободной рукой он скользит по мокрому телу, куда поведёт. Гладить его не надоест никогда, подушечки пальцев немеют от воздушных пузырьков, и на коже остаются фантомные следы прикосновений. Джаред тихо, длинно стонет на одной ноте, и звук сливается с мягким шумом воды.  
  
Эта обманчиво мягкая, сонная ебля в горячей воде тихонько подводит к краю, и Дженсен так же долго и вязко кончает, часто дыша и едва не проваливаясь в полуобморок. Он влипает в Джареда в конце, в самой сладкой, короткой посторгазменной судороге, крутящей тело, и, уже за гранью своего острого наслаждения, сжимает член Джареда и ощутимо оттягивает кожу вниз. По натянувшейся, побелевшей уздечке градом льются крупные капли спермы — мутные вперемешку с прозрачными, Джаред замирает, неровно втягивая воздух, и Дженсен отпускает его, лишь затем, чтобы дотянуться до члена губами. Во рту слабый вкус мыльной пены и спермы, и Дженсен тычет кончиком языка в уретру, лижет головку, надавливая сверху, расслабляет горло и заполняет рот, подпирая снизу языком уже почти опавший член. И глотает последние капли, и спускается, чтобы прижаться губами к гладкой мошонке. После он оттягивает анус Джареда двумя пальцами, и на пальцы течёт закачанная со спермой горячая вода — сначала хлюпает, выталкивая первую порцию, потом медленно вытекают небольшие сгустки. Дженсен елозит пальцами внутри, сгибает их, выгоняя остатки жидкости, будто выдаивает, и с каждым движением пальцев из ануса Джареда струятся мелкие капли спермы, смешиваясь с водой.   
  
Джаред силится что-то сказать — но лишь неопределённо машет в воздухе пальцами, и Дженсен насмешливо вкладывает в его руку ополовиненную бутылку. Джаред делает большой глоток, ещё один, и донышко звякает о кафель. Взгляд у Джареда нетрезвый, но вполне осмысленный. Впрочем, он смотрит всего пару секунд, сползает в воду по плечи и вздёргивает Дженсена над собой.  
  
Дженсен ничего не говорит, только крепко вцепляется в бортик и тяжело выравнивает дыхание, пока язык Джареда острым кончиком туго втискивается в сжатый анус. По-настоящему Дженсену удаётся расслабиться, лишь когда он чувствует, как Джаред крепко присасывается раскрытыми губами, продолжая работать языком. Он смотрит вниз и видит зажмуренные глаза, прилипшие ко лбу волосы, капли воды или пота на коже. И ощущает, будто во сне, сверлящие, сумасшедше приятные движения языка.  
  
Когда Дженсен сползает с лица Джареда со стоном и стояком, он задевает членом губы, подбородок, скользит по груди, ловит колкие искры, и в два движения кулака спускает густо на тёмный твёрдый сосок. Сперма заливает выпуклый кружок, Дженсен водит пальцем, скользит бездумно вокруг; потом сосёт твёрдый венчик, представляя, как там, под водой, из члена Джареда тянутся вверх незаметные в воде нити смазки, и их выносят на поверхность струи мелких пузырьков.   
  
Отдаваться Джареду — так же желанно, как и брать его. Для полноты ощущений всегда нужно как вогнать в него член, так и ощутить его член в себе. О, как Джареда развезло от горячей воды и виски, он лишь придерживает Дженсена за задницу, дыша раскрытым ртом, и даже не пытается двигаться. Но Дженсену достаточно твёрдости его члена — и он скользит вперёд-назад, от начала и до конца, медленно, словно в первый раз пробует всю длину, толщину и твёрдость. Это может длиться вечность, пока Дженсен сам не захочет прекратить. Но он только нагибается и целует Джареда в губы — так же медленно, длинно и мягко, как движется в нём член Джареда; вылизывает вяжущий мускус и жгучий привкус виски, а после плотно прижимает губы к губам, просто чтобы почувствовать, какие они горячие и влажные. То, что никогда не уловить полностью. То, за чем всегда хочется возвращаться.  
  
Всё же он не выдерживает — начинает двигаться быстрее, шлёпая задницей о бёдра Джареда, непроизвольно наращивает темп в плещущей вокруг воде, и когда он уже почти готов кончить ещё раз, Джаред хрипит:  
  
— Подожди!  
  
Снимает его с себя и отталкивает в воду, судорожно вцепляется в его щиколотку и... прижимает ступню Дженсена к своему члену. Всё происходит само собой — Джаред просто кончает без дополнительной стимуляции, и вязкая сперма щекотно течёт по пальцам Дженсена. Он почти кричит от этого и хватается за член, но Джаред опережает — и Дженсен с ещё одним криком кончает ему в кулак. А потом со звоном в ушах разжимает пальцы Джареда и вылизывает середину ладони.  
  
Джаред хрипло, надрывно дышит; Дженсен ложится сверху и вылизывает его рот ещё раз, чуть толкаясь бёдрами, когда прошивает отголосками оргазма.   
  
Джаред глухо мычит от вкуса спермы, и Дженсен смеётся ему в губы:  
  
— Фетишист!  
  
— Неправда, — с фальшивой обидой тянет Джаред, — я твой добровольный доктор.  
  
Дженсен старательно вращает стопой — ногу не простреливает болью.  
  
— Действительно, не болит, — констатирует он скорее для себя, — интересные у тебя... методы лечения.  
  
— Главное — действенные, — довольно щурится Джаред, — стоит запатентовать. Кстати, — быстро переключается он, дотягиваясь до бутылки и отхлебывая, — надо или заказать уборку номера, или смыться пораньше.  
  
По голосу Дженсен понимает, что второй вариант Джареду нравится меньше. Но они лежат в остатках мыльной пены, ванная комната едва ли не по щиколотку залита водой, и Дженсен думает совершенно о другом, скользя под водой по бедру Джареда и нащупывая чуть сморщенную кожу голой мошонки. Он знает, как Джаред не любит бриться, а уж подставлять под бритву свои драгоценные яйца...   
  
Впрочем, отмечает про себя Дженсен, устраивая Джареда на себе поудобнее, возможно, это был просто депилятор.


End file.
